The 12 Days Of Christmas DGM Style
by yuikshiro
Summary: It's the 12 days of the wonderful holiday Christmas, so in the Black Order Lavi comes up with a plan and knows When It's Allen's birthday, so what happens when he tells everyone? The 12 days of Christmas DGM Style
1. First Day

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM or The 12 Days Of Christmas...

Summary:

On the 12th day of Dec. we start singing to Allen, so Let's mess with him...

Warning:

Umm No warning just one cuss word

* * *

The 12 days of Christmas DGM Style.

* * *

"On The First Day Of Christmas,

A Bunny Boy Gave to me,

One Box Of Condoms.

What the bloody Hell!"

The silverette look at his red headed friend, and was about to slap him in the face before he started bouncing off away.

"Great they're going to do the 12 days of chirstmas on me aren't they." he said with a sigh.

* * *

"On The First Day Of Christmas, My true Love gave to me, A Partrige in a Pear Tree."  
- The 12 day of Christmas Song

So I was thinking after my Mother ate all my cookies, I was thinking of the 12 days of Christmas, yep. Also me and my Oneechan(Kaida) have been talking about the 12 days of Christmas, So she is going help me with the 12 days of Christmas and I'll tell you which one she comes up with and so On!

So Remember Kids Yoru Eats Little Boys and Girls Who Don't Review!

Review, and have a great holiday :)


	2. Second Day

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM or The 12 Days Of Christmas...

Summary:

On the 2nd day of Christmas Kanda Yu gave to me!

Warning:

Umm No warning just one cuss word

* * *

The 12 days of Christmas DGM Style.

* * *

"On the 2nd day of Christmas,

A Pissed Samurai Gave to me,

Two Black Eyes and,

One Box Of Condoms,

What the bloody Hell!"

The silverette sat there on the ground and rubbed his eyes.

"What the Hell! Man!" The silverette said as he looked where the samurai had went.

'And Here I thought Lavi would be the only pest.'

The silver haired teen got up and went to the kicten, to go get a two big cold stake on his now two black eyes.

* * *

"On The Second Day Of Christmas, My true Love gave to me,Two Turtle Doves, and A Partridge in a Pear Tree."  
- The 12 day of Christmas Song

My wonderful Oneechan came up with this one! Go Oneechan! XD

Review, and My Oneechan wouldn't eat your brains! Happy Holidays! :)


	3. Third Day

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM or The 12 Days Of Christmas...

Summary:

On the 3rd day of Christmas Lenalee gave to me!

Warning:

Umm No warning just one cuss word

* * *

The 12 days of Christmas DGM Style.

* * *

"On the 3rd day of Christmas,

A Green Haired Girl gave to me,

Three candy canes,

Two Black Eyes, and

One Box of Condoms,

What the bloody hell!"

The silverette look at the girl and then back at the candy canes she gave to him.

"Umm Thanks Lenalee."

"Your weclome"

She smiled and walked off, skipping happliy, while the silverette looked starstruck...

'No they're all in on it!'

He then hit his head on the wall, "Nooo!"

* * *

"On The Third Day Of Christmas, My true Love gave to me,Three French Hens , Two Turtle Doves, and A Partridge in a Pear Tree."  
- The 12 day of Christmas Song

Okay ! Well That was a crack, me and oneechan where wondering about what Lenalee would give Allen, and I was like candy canes , since we need to be nice to Allen for once..

Review, and **You don't get three swifted kicks in the Face :) **Happy Holidays! :)


	4. Fourth Day

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM or The 12 Days Of Christmas...

Summary:

On the 4th day of Christmas Rhode gave to me!

Warning:

Umm No warning just one cuss word

* * *

The 12 days of Christmas DGM Style.

* * *

"On the 4th day of Christmas,

A Crazy Girl gave to me,

Four kisses on the cheek,

Three candy canes,

Two Black Eyes, and

One Box of Condoms,

What the bloody hell!"

The silverette was sitting on the ground horrified, Rhode had just jumped him and kissed him, four times.

"What the blood hell is going on!"

He yelled out to the sky.

'I can't believe they got the Noah in on this!'

He said in his head as he got up. "Curse You Lavi!"

* * *

"On The Fourth Day Of Christmas, My true Love gave to me, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves, and A Partridge in a Pear Tree."  
- The 12 day of Christmas Song

Well it's Rhoad's turn now, I hope You enjoyed, :)

Review, or get eatten by a monster! Happy Holidays! :)


	5. Fifth Day

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM or The 12 Days Of Christmas...

Summary:

On the 5thday of Christmas Komui gave to me!

Warning:

Warning this contanies, having Allen pissed

* * *

The 12 days of Christmas DGM Style.

* * *

"On the 5th day of Christmas,

A crazy Scientist gave to me,

Five crazy Komlins chasing after me,

Four kisses on the cheek,

Three candy canes,

Two Black Eyes, and

One Box of Condoms,

What the bloody hell!"

Hiding behid a wall the silverette peeked out to see if the robotes where gone.

"God please help me!" he said as he slid to the ground.

"Why The hell does it have to be me!"

He said again, and when this was all over he was going kill that bunny who started it all.

* * *

"On The Fifth Day Of Christmas, My true Love gave to me, Five Gold Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves, and A Partridge in a Pear Tree."  
- The 12 day of Christmas Song

:) Oneechan came up with this one

Review, or have a rainbow come out of your closet! Happy Holidays! :)


	6. Sixth Day

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM or The 12 Days Of Christmas...

Summary:

On the 6th day of Christmas Tyki gave to me!

Warning:

Warning this contains, having Allen pissed

* * *

The 12 days of Christmas DGM Style.

* * *

"On the 6th day of Christmas,

A Pedo gave to me ,

Six games of strip poker,

Five crazy Komlins chasing after me,

Four kisses on the cheek,

Three candy canes,

Two Black Eyes, and

One Box of Condoms,

What the bloody hell!"

The silverette laughed evily as he won another game, with the Pedo.

"Damnit You have to be cheating!"

The Portuguese man said slaming his cards down on the ground.

"I'm not"

He said with an evil smile.

* * *

"On The Sixth Day Of Christmas, My true Love gave to me, Six geese a-laying, Five Gold Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves, and A Partridge in a Pear Tree."  
- The 12 day of Christmas Song

I was asked about Tyki and the reviewer said "- games of strip poker" and I really liked it so thanks :)

Yuikshiro wants you, to Review! Happy Holidays! :)


	7. Seventh Day

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM or The 12 Days Of Christmas...

Summary:

On the 7th day of Christmas Cross gave to me!

Warning:

Warning this contains, having Allen pissed

* * *

The 12 days of Christmas DGM Style.

* * *

"On the 7th day of Christmas,

A red headed Bastard gave to me,

Seven big fat bills,

Six games of strip poker,

Five crazy Komlins chasing after me,

Four kisses on the cheek,

Three candy canes,

Two Black Eyes, and

One Box of Condoms,

What the bloody hell!"

The Silverette looked at the sky then back at the bills that had been given to him.

"Damn You Master!"

He yelled with all his might.

* * *

"On The Seventh Day Of Christmas, My true Love gave to me, Seven swans a-swimming, Six geese a-laying, Five Gold Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves, and A Partridge in a Pear Tree."  
- The 12 day of Christmas Song

Oneechan came up with this one and I came up with the person giving him something and so on :)

Yuikshiro wants you, to Review! Happy Holidays! :)


	8. Eighth Day

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM or The 12 Days Of Christmas...

Summary:

On the 8th day of Christmas The Earl gave to me!

Warning:

Warning this contains, having Allen pissed

* * *

The 12 days of Christmas DGM Style.

* * *

"On the 8th day of Christmas,

A Smiling Crazy Earl gave to me,

Eight Akuma-attacking,

Seven big fat bills,

Six games of strip poker,

Five crazy Komlins chasing after me,

Four kisses on the cheek,

Three candy canes,

Two Black Eyes, and

One Box of Condoms,

What the bloody hell!"

"Time to Die!"

The silverette then jumped up and killed one of the Akuma that just randomly attacked him.

"Damn it!"

He said as he went to kill another one, this was going be a long day.

'But at least this is better then what happen with Komui' he said to himself then sighed, this is going to be a long day indeed, but first he really needed to get the Akuma off his back.

* * *

"On The Eighth Day Of Christmas, My true Love gave to me, Eight Maids A-Milking, Seven Swans A-Swimming, Six Geese A-Laying, Five Gold Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves, and A Partridge in a Pear Tree."  
- The 12 day of Christmas Song

Don't you just love the Earl's gift? Well I do couse at least they're not after me~ But I do feel sorry to Allen sometime... Well that's all folks

Review and _!( You fill it in well Reviewing!) Happy Holidays! :)


	9. Ninth Day

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM or The 12 Days Of Christmas...

Summary:

On the 9th day of Christmas JerDevi gave to me!

Warning:

Warning this contains, having Allen pissed

* * *

The 12 days of Christmas DGM Style.

* * *

"On the 9th day of Christmas,

Two Devils gave to me ,

Nine Shots in the face,

Eight Akuma-attacking,

Seven big fat bills,

Six games of strip poker,

Five crazy Komlins chasing after me,

Four kisses on the cheek,

Three candy canes,

Two Black Eyes, and

One Box of Condoms,

What the bloody hell!"

"Ow! Stop bloody shooting!"

The silverette yelled as JerDevi kept shooting at him with rubber bullets.

"Haha No why apprentice! Your going pay!"

"Ya! Pay!"

The silverette dodged another bullet.

"I'm going kill someone for this!" he said to himself.

He was just enjoying a peaceful walk when all of a sudden tweedle Dee and tweedle Dum of the Noah started shooting him for no bloody reason, and at his face too!

* * *

"On The Nineth Day Of Christmas, My true Love gave to me, Nine Ladies Dancing, Eight Maids A-Milking, Seven Swans A-Swimming, Six Geese A-Laying, Five Gold Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves, and A Partridge in a Pear Tree."  
- The 12 day of Christmas Song

Oh such a wonderful time of the year :) I hope Allen doesn't kill me because of this! Lol well he can't XD

Review if you want! Happy Holidays! :)


	10. Tenth Day

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM or The 12 Days Of Christmas...

Summary:

On the 10th day of Christmas Link gave to me!

Warning:

Warning this contains, having Allen pissed

* * *

The 12 days of Christmas DGM Style.

* * *

"On the 10th day of Christmas,

A Stalker gave to me ,

Ten Blue Berry Pies,

Nine Shots in the face,

Eight Akuma-attacking,

Seven big fat bills,

Six games of strip poker,

Five crazy Komlins chasing after me,

Four kisses on the cheek,

Three candy canes,

Two Black Eyes, and

One Box of Condoms,

What the bloody hell!"

The silverettte looked at the pies then at Link,

"I can eat all of them?"

"Yes "

The stalker said with a smile

"Awesome!"

Then the silverette dug in.

* * *

"On The Tenth Day Of Christmas, My true Love gave to me,Ten Lords A-Leaping, Nine Ladies Dancing, Eight Maids A-Milking, Seven Swans A-Swimming, Six Geese A-Laying, Five Gold Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves, and A Partridge in a Pear Tree."  
- The 12 day of Christmas Song

You know what I want pie now... I don't have any pie ;( Well I guess that's it then :)

Reviews would be nice :) Happy Holidays! :)


	11. Eleveth Day

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM or The 12 Days Of Christmas...

Summary:

On the 11th day of Christmas The Asian Branch gave to me!

Warning:

Warning this contains, having Allen pissed

* * *

The 12 days of Christmas DGM Style.

* * *

"On the 11th day of Christmas,

The Asian Branch gave to me ,

Eleven Plates of Dango,

Ten Blue Berry Pies,

Nine Shots in the face,

Eight Akuma-attacking,

Seven big fat bills,

Six games of strip poker,

Five crazy Komlins chasing after me,

Four kisses on the cheek,

Three candy canes,

Two Black Eyes, and

One Box of Condoms,

What the bloody hell!"

The silverette looked at Bak, Fou, and the others at the Asian Branch, he only stopped by to tell them something, but they all offered him dango before he could go back.

"Thanks!"

He said as he saw eleven plates of dango coming his way.

"Don't metion it Kid!"

Fou said and she patted his head.

"Thanks For the Food!"

He clapped his hands and then dug in.

'I guess todays not so bad."

he thought as he ate.

* * *

"On The Eleventh Day Of Christmas, My true Love gave to me, Eleven Pipers Piping,Ten Lords A-Leaping, Nine Ladies Dancing, Eight Maids A-Milking, Seven Swans A-Swimming, Six Geese A-Laying, Five Gold Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves, and A Partridge in a Pear Tree."  
- The 12 day of Christmas Song

Todays present -Drum Roll- Dango XD wow I feel stupid... But I'm not, I'm just insane

Reviews are epic :) Happy Holidays! :)


	12. Twelfth Day, Happy Birthday Allen!

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM or The 12 Days Of Christmas...

Summary:

On the 12th day of Christmas My True Love gave to me!

Warning:

You're going to have a Merry Christmas and that's final! Or a punch in the face.. Which ever one you want...

* * *

The 12 days of Christmas DGM Style.

* * *

"On the 12th day of Christmas,

My True Love gave to me ,

Twelve Kisses under the Mistletoe,

Eleven Plates of Dango,

Ten Blue Berry Pies,

Nine Shots in the face,

Eight Akuma-attacking,

Seven big fat bills,

Six games of strip poker,

Five crazy Komlins chasing after me,

Four kisses on the cheek,

Three candy canes,

Two Black Eyes, and

One Box of Condoms,

What the bloody hell!"

The silverette looked at the person who had just kissed him twelve times under the mistletoe.

"I guess this wasn't such a bad Christmas after all,"

he said to the person well blushing,

"And don't forget Birthday."

They said and kissed him again.

'"Happy Birthday My Dear Allen."

They said after the kiss.

"Thanks"

He replied, as his face got redder.

* * *

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, My True Love sent to me, Twelve Drummers Drumming, Eleven Pipers Piping,Ten Lords A-Leaping, Nine Ladies Dancing, Eight Maids A-Milking, Seven Swans A-Swimming, Six Geese A-Laying, Five Gold Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves, and A Partridge in a Pear Tree."  
- The 12 day of Christmas Song

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Ho Ho Ho :) Drink EggNog and enjoy Family bashing you about your shortness :) Also Oneechan Came up with 12 kisses under the you know ! So enjoy!

Reviews are like persents to me :) Happy Holidays! :)


End file.
